galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Books
Below is a complete list of all the books written by Philip A. Troy - most were released to the public in part or partial, but never fully, and one or two are complete mysteries. A description for each book exists, however, and is included with each of the books below. They are listed in chronological order as well for ease of access, and divided into sections based on trilogies or series. Ancient History Eidan Burning At the dawn of the Mythic Era of the Alintean Empire, an unknown race known as the Vahran appeared near the edge of the Galaxy. Quickly proving to be an insurmountable foe, they conquered world after world on their genocidal campaign, felling the colonies from several races before arriving on the doorstep of the planet Eidan, a garden world and one of the crown jewels of the Alintean Empire. It is here, on the green-gold shores of Eidan, that the end of the Alinteans' reign over the Galaxy begins. Tears of Tergaia Following the fall of Eidan, the Vahran have tracked the few escaping Alinteans to the fringes of their home system, Oritseal Amiliurnus. As wars rage from the icy wastelands of Zocedahm to the rust-colored dunes of Osplymu, one thing remains certain: the Alintean homeworld of Tergaia is doomed to fall, plunging the once-proud race into a dark age the likes of which haven't been seen in billions of years. ''The Vahran War 1-2 Beastmaster Standalone When Kelhas, a hybrid born from both Draam and Velaik blood, finds himself in the possession of a Reaver's egg, he sees it as the potential to not only rise from poverty in Pernaria to the top of the elite Beastmasters, but also as a chance at the hand of Allerai, the daughter of Hasiet's chief. Instead, he finds himself exiled and alone, lost in the frigid Pernarian winter, picked up by bands of nomads, and embroiled in a clash of Beastmasters unlike any ever seen before: for the power of the Reaver. Iniel {Short Story} From the beginning, you know the end. Captain Dartimien is given command of a mixed unit of soldiers, their ranks formed from both the Legion of Twilight and the Fleet of Infinity. Their mission? Secure and guard the twin outposts of Iniel and Orosiel. But when an Alpha Reaver attacks Iniel, even the great Dartimien's strength isn't enough to save everyone. The question, therefore, is... at what cost does victory come? Earthwar Trilogy Fifty-Five at Fifty-One The untold story of Sovakadris, Mindbank of the Scain, as he crashes onto a world long considered to be pure hell: the homeworld of the Vahran. Trapped in a bunker far beneath the surface, his only joy is the naive woman Selene Swanson, who regales him with stories of the outside world... until she is violently ripped from him, launching the Scion down the path which will ultimately lead him to his fateful decision: the path leading to Twice-Shadowed Saint. Twice-Shadowed Saint Turukaishal, a headstrong and overachieving Scain, is sent to gather information on the planet Earth in preparation for an all-out assault which will purge the Galaxy of the Vahran once and for all. Instead, he meets an unlikely pair of humans who not only change his mind, but help the Scain fight his way from the terra firma of Earth to the decks of the Mindbank's ship... and ultimately against Mindbank Sovakadris himself in a winner-take-all battle for the fate of Earth. Edge: The Black Hunter Following the events of Twice-Shadowed Saint, Richard Sinclair - one of Turukaishal's allies - has become a formidable bounty hunter. But when he and his partner Klaara go after a Constellation weapons dealer, Gamerron, and his mutant brother Kelmak, he finds more than he bargained for. Facing an opponent with pawns stretching across the Galaxy and no shackles to bind him, Richard is faced with only one alternative. He becomes more human than human, risking everything to give birth to a name which will echo in infamy: Edge - The Black Hunter. ''Earthwar 1-3 Paradox {Short Story} Set during the events of "Twice-Shadowed Saint", this is the tale of Richard and Klaara's voyage to the Heil homeworld of Sovereign as they seek to acquire troops for their attack. On their way, they must face Hierarchs and GuildMasters, and Richard has to contend with both Klaara's attraction to him and her bloodthirsty sister. Fausingaust Rising Fausingaust Rising: Ex Incendia Shot down on an important mission for his people, the legendary Commander Dartimien finds himself stranded aboard the mythical Fausingaust, assumed to be the last of the great ships forged by the Old Race during their battle with the Progenitors. With only a few members of his trusted crew left alive, it is up to him to uncover the mysteries of the Fausingaust before his killed by the Constellation forces pursuing him. Fausingaust Rising: In Lux Lucius With the Fausingaust in orbit around the Alintean barycenter of Axis-Mortega, the populace is gripped by panic. The Progenitor, Iskinder, has taken control of the weapons systems and is preparing a final assault on organic life, starting with the Alinteans, whom it considers its greatest threat. But even in this dark hour, hope remains as Dartimien races towards the berserk machine, intent on stopping this madness regardless of the cost, and even if he has to give up everything he holds dear and fracture the timeline of an entire universe to do it. ''Fausingaust RIsing 1-2 Mission Book Collection A short collection of stories revolving around the maverick Commander Dartimien and his irrepressible pilot Kithan as they battle their way from the frozen tundras of Dayislia to the burning world of Sernomir, taking on every conceivable mission their superiors throw their way, and doing it with the panache and style known only to the unstoppable pair of pilot and commander. Edge Trilogy Double or Nothing In order to prove his name as a bounty hunter, Richard H. Sinclair has taken many tough jobs... but none so tough as the one that lies before him now. He has to journey back to Earth, the world he swore never to again visit, and track down a berserk Alintean geneticist - Nubason - who has run unchecked for the past 4,400 years. But facing a madman with the intelligence of any thousand humans is a task unfit for simply a man... which means the black hunter - Edge - rises once more to do battle. Highest Stakes In the aftermath of Nubason's defeat, Richard is left stranded on Earth while his partner, Klaara, is lost on the other side of a dimensional rift. Using technologies derived from Nubason's destroyed laboratory, he builds a gateway leading him back across the Flashpoint and into the uncharted domain of N-Space, where he will endeavor to rescue his partner and, in the process, learn the truth about the mad geneticist... from the source. Royal Flush Edge, having rescued Klaara and hell-bent on righting the wrongs that have led him to this point, hunts down the Iharsh-Daraz Senator, Ugo-Mot, and confronts him about Nubason, luring the Senator to the ice world of Limkalan. There, in the driving snow and blizzards, Edge and Ugo-Mot will face off in a battle 6,000 years in the making - the battle for Nubason's honor. ''The Black Gambler 1-3 The Singleton Standalone During a visit to Sovereign, Edge gets wind of a plot involving the marriage of Klaara's younger sister, Lyyka, to one of the Hierarchs of Clan Illyich - a union which will likely end in her death. He and Klaara storm in to rescue her, only to find out that the compound is swarming with guards from both Clans. A frontal assault out of the question, Edge is forced into a precarious game of cat-and-mouse with the Illyich General, Kyyvak - a face he has seen before - in order to save Klaara's sister. Novels and Nightmares Standalone Rekel, a Taeski banished from Altar , has sought refuge on Earth to escape persecution. Fighting in illegal rings to earn money, he has made a name for himself under the moniker of Enoch Descartes... until a librarian begins to take an interest in him, unknowingly exposing him and bringing down the wrath of Earth's Majestic 12 as well as two Senate Hunters... one of them being Rekel's father. ??? Standalone is known other than that a third standalone exists for the Edge Trilogy, and that it is a cooperative work. Black Engine Quartet For More Than Honor The aging officer Orariel, one of N-Sec's most venerated employees, has done the one thing he never should have: he has fallen in love with the Heil Princess Anyym'Kemak kan Engodor. The only obstacles he faces are the two most powerful and influential Heil in the Galaxy: Hierarch Araan and Hierarch Liima... it's a good thing Edge, the indomitable hunter, is by his side as he fights to save the woman he loves from a fate worse than death. Ancient Horror Edge'', deciding to adhere to easier missions for a while, undertakes a simple search-and-rescue mission on the deserted world of Naarama. Instead of finding a simple mission, he finds himself scrambling for survival against odds he cannot hope to conquer as he probes deeper and deeper inside the ruins of a species so mysterious even the Alinteans revere them... the ruins of the Primarchs. ??? ''much is known about the third volume of the Black Engine Quartet, other than it is a co-developed work Tides of Blood While visiting Sovereign in an attempt to broker a deal with Clan Bytkam, Edge is set upon and wounded by members of Clan Mitragan eager for payback after the deaths of three of their Hierarchs now. Edge journeys to the Mitragan Province to meet with the person behind the attacks, only to come face to face with the only person he cannot bring himself to kill: Nyylu - the elder sister of his partner and lover, Klaara. Senate's Sword Series The Recruit Considering the tasks he has undertaken, the Senate extends an invitation to him to become one of the three hundred elite Senate Bounty Hunters, along with his partner, the mysterious Pearl. Facing the challenges of dealing with the other 298 Hunters challenging enough, but the missions they send him on are far more dangerous than any he has ever faced before. The Soldier Deciding to remain with the Senate Hunters for a while longer, Edge and his team continue to traverse the Galaxy at the behest of the Senate, defending the borders of the civilized Senate Space and even delving across the Gray Belt to enter Constellation domain. But the more Edge explores the Galaxy, the more he begins to question whether or not he is doing the right thing. The Hunter As Edge's tour of duty with the Senate continues, his unease with his missions continues to grow as he finds himself conflicted on the hardest missions he's ever faced in his life. At his side, even the cold, callous Pearl finds herself in the same predicament as they grapple with the orders being given to them... and even the veteran hunters in their team are starting to feel ill at ease. ''Wolf on a Chain 1-3'' The Consultant Standalone When Turukaishal's plan to put a contact team on Earth is approved, he turns to Richard for suggestions on a consultant. Enter Martin V. Sinclair - eldest of the Sinclair children, genius extraordinaire, millionaire and eccentric hobbyist. What the playboy doesn't know, however, is that he's getting sucked into a plot far more devious than even his brain can fathom: a plot that, if executed, will leave the human race destroyed once and for all... and the only group with the ability to learn of this plan, let alone stop it, is his. Arael Team. The Four Trials Standalone Sick of the way Klaara is treated due to her affiliation with him, Richard sets out to complete the legendary Four Trials and to earn himself a spot as an honorary Heil. However, Klaara's scheming sister is up to her usual tricks, and has managed to trick one of the most dangerous ex-Hunters in existence into hunting down Richard. Now it is going to take everything Richard has - his ability to fight, his tenacity, his luck and his fortitude - to face down the infamous Sir Retal. Mirror Mirror Standalone In an unprecedented feat of audacity, someone within the Constellation has created the most dangerous weapon ever to appear on the face of the Galaxy. Worse still, this weapon is both intelligent and sentient, and is capable of both learning and evolving. This weapon - Rezer - is a fully synthetic copy to the one thing the Constellation cannot defeat: Edge. Now, the Black Hunter will face the one thing he has tried to shy away from for years - himself - in a winner-take-all battle with everything Edge has ever stood for at stake. Mission Book I Collection The first of two collections detailing minor missions Edge has gone on, these twenty short stories also feature the remaining Hunters in his squad and the ever-present Pearl as they battle from one side of the Galaxy to the other. Mission Book II Collection The continuation of the first mission book, these fifteen stories continue to expand on the dynamics and characteristics of the Hunters in Edge's squad, as well as the personal stories each one has to tell. The Fracture Ocean of Blood Despite being an honorary Heil, Richard Sinclair still faces untold amounts of scrutiny and abuse from Clan Mitragan. Finally sick and tired of their incessant attacks, he journeys to the Heil homeworld to put a stop to things once and for all... and ends up embroiled in a war which will decide the fate of Clan Mitragan and with them the remainder of the Clans. The Schism Utter Force The Slave on the Throne Standalone The Gray Syndicate Rising Storm The Gray Syndicate Black Dragon The Syndicate 1-3 Mission Logs: Volume I Collection Mission Logs: Volume II Collection The Coming Storm Sernomir Burning Swift and Terrible The Fires of War 1-2 The Sunborn Trilogy Gray Dawn Daylight's Desires Eternal Sun Edge: The Sunborn 1-3 Gulf of Years Hunting the Hunter The Hunter Reborn Standalone Novels A Past and Future Secret The tale of the legendary Taeski, Ateriel, as he awakens with no memory of who he once was and only the faint, ephemeral wisps of a woman he once loved. Journeying across the Galaxy in search of his past, he finds his way to Arctus and into the heart of a race war between the Taeski and the Alinteans. And in the center of this conflict lies the answers to his questions... it's just a matter of surviving long enough to find them. Aruned Long ago, when Sovereign was a lush, beautiful world, a single dynastic group of Heil ruled the planet. They oppressed the nomadic tribes, keeping them at odds with one another and preying on them at their weakest... until they made the fatal error of rounding up all of the women in a small farming community. There, among the burning aftermath of their raid, a legend was born. Aruned, the son of a farmer, began his quest to topple the tyrannical reign of the Rohsin Empire and free Lekramia - his betrothed... and in the process become revered for all time as he embarks on an epic quest for revenge and justice. Category:Philip A. Troy Category:Books Category:Series